Atem
by Gwynplain
Summary: Bellas und Edwards Gedanken über ihre Liebe und die Angst, einander zu verlieren. Songfic


Eine Sammlung Von Bellas und Edwards Gedanken im ersten Buch als Songfic von dem Lied "Atem" von Farin Urlaub.  
Es ist ein bisschen kurz geraten, hoffe euch gefällts trotzdem:)

_Bellas Gedanken  
_**Edwards Gedanken**

(Bella und Edward gehören Stephanie Meyer. Der Liedtext gehört Farin Urlaub)

**_

* * *

_**

**_Atem_**

_Seit ich ihn gesehen habe, geht er mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Es ist, als würde ich ihn schon ewig kennen und doch ist er mir so fremd. Wie kann ein Mensch nur so schön sein?_

Wer hat in meinen Kopf geschaut,  
und dich aus meinem Traum gebaut?

_Ich habe ihn berührt. Er war eiskalt. Seine Augen ändern die Farbe. Seine Augen... Immer wieder könnte ich mich in ihnen verlieren. Wenn ich seinem Blick begegne, bekomme ich eine Gänsehaut.__Was hat er nur mit mir gemacht? Warum hat er so eine Macht über mich? Und warum geht er mir immer aus dem Weg?_

Deine Haut ist kühl und weich,  
deine Augen Sternen gleich.  
Und sie schau'n mich spöttisch an,  
weil ich nicht Süßholz raspeln kann.

**Sie raubt mir den Verstand. Ich kann nicht sehen was sie denkt und doch fühle ich mich so sehr zu ihr hingezogen. Wenn ich mich nicht von ihr fernhalte, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren... Dieser Duft. Dieser unbeschreiblichr Duft. **

Manchmal möcht' ich dich verführen,  
dich nur mit meinen Blick berühren,  
weil du so zart bist.

**Heute nacht war ich bei ihr. Wenn sie schläft ist sie noch viel verführerischer. Im Traum sagt sie meinen Namen...**

_Ich bin in seinem Arm eingeschlafen. Er war die ganze Nacht bei mir. Es fühlt sich so gut an, mit ihm zusammen zu sein._

Und was ich am liebsten spür',  
bevor ich mich im Traum verlier',  
ist wie du atmest.

_Er sagte wir können uns nicht mehr sehen, er sagte er wäre anders, er brächte mich in Gefahr...  
__Ich weiß jetzt, was er ist. Aber ich fürchte mich nicht. Ich kann nicht ohne ihn, egal was passiert._

**Was soll ich nur tun? Wir können nicht zusammenbleiben. Was, wenn ich die Beherrschung verliere? Daran will ich gar nicht denken. Und doch fühle ich mich so sehr zu ihr hingezogen. Seit ich sie kenne, gibt es wieder einen Grund für mich zu leben, als wäre ich nur zu dem geworden was ich bin, damit ich sie kennenlernen darf.**

Ohne dich bin ich nicht viel:  
Wie ein Besen ohne Stiel,  
wie ein Fenster ohne Glas,  
wie Mallorca ohne Bars,  
wie ein Vogel ohne Nest,  
und darum halte ich dich fest.

_Wie könnte er mir etwas tun? Wie kann seine Liebe, die sich so richtig, so gut anfühlt, falsch sein?Wenn er nicht wäre, wäre ich tot. Manchmal will ich einfach nur bei ihm liegen und ihn ansehen, ihn küssen, ihn berühren..._

Ich fühle mich von dir beschützt,  
du bist so schön wie du hier sitzt,  
und auf mich wartest.

_Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es nur mein Geruch ist, der ihn anzieht. Aber spielt das denn eine Rolle? Was ist falsch daran, dass unsere Liebe so ist, wie sie ist?_

**Was, wenn sie mich verlässt? Wenn sie doch irgendwann Angst bekommt? Ich könnte es ihr nicht übel nehmen. Aber könnte ich damit leben? Bitte bleib bei mir, Bella. Ich werde dir nichts tun. Ich könnte dir doch niemals wehtun...**

Du musst nicht deine Liebe schwör'n,  
ich würd' nur gern für immer hör'n,  
wie du atmest.

**Soll ich sie zu einer von uns machen? Kann ich ihr das antun? Ist es wirklich die einzige Möglichkeit? Ich würde ihr ihr Leben nehmen, all die schönen Dinge, die die Sterblichkeit mit sich bringt. Wie könnte ich so grausam sein... **

Ich stell mir nie vor wie es wär',  
gäb's dich irgendwann nicht mehr,  
weil das zu hart ist.

**Doch wenn ich sie nicht beiße, dann werde ich sie verlieren. Sie wird irgendwann sterben, so wie es sein sollte. Wenn Bella nicht mehr ist, dann kann ich nicht länger existieren. Nie könnte ich einfach weiterleben, nachdem Bella und ich auseinandergerissen wurden.**

_Wieso muss alles so schwer sein? Womit haben wir das verdient? Er muss mich verwandeln, ob er will, oder nicht. Nie könnte ich ohne ihn leben. Nie könnte ich ihn alleine auf dieser Welt zurücklassen. Wir gehören zusammen, bis in die Ewigkeit..._

Doch sollte ich dich einst verlieren,  
werd ich in meinen Träumen spüren,  
wie du atmest.

* * *

Bitte um Review:)


End file.
